Secret Santa Day 3 Advent 2011
by RoseWalker
Summary: After seeing Seto in the street, Yugi can't help but follow. What exactly is he up to? The answer is very unexpected.  Mild Yugi/Seto, fluff


**Title:** Secret Santa  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Yu-Gi-Oh!  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Mild YugixSeto  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> Yugi finds out Seto's 'secret' of playing Santa at his old orphanage- **seshats_prodigy**  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG?  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Fluff... which having Kaiba in the same fic still scares me!  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Totally not mine. Otherwise Seto and Yami... yeah...  
><strong>Summary:<strong> After seeing Seto in the street, Yugi can't help but follow. What exactly is he up to? The answer is very unexpected.  
><strong>Notes:<strong> New fandom with a character I wouldn't normally write. Yugi is far too happy for my usual tastes and... young-ish lol! I just hope I did ok!

Normally Yugi wouldn't have given the people in the street as much as a second glance, but this time something made him look. He was only on his way to his grandfather's shop but something out of the corner of his eye made him turn his head. A flash of blue. When he focussed on what it was, he wished he hadn't looked. It had been a long blue coat that had caught his eye and there was only one person he knew wore a coat like that. Despite the collar being pulled up there was no mistaking a certain Seto Kaiba. Normally, this would have rung alarm bells in Yugi's head, he would have normally ignored his greatest rival but something about the way Seto was moving piqued his interest and Yugi couldn't help but be dragged along with him.

He made sure to keep the tall, young man in sight whilst dodging the holiday shoppers that packed the streets. It was surprising he had managed to see Kaiba at all amongst the crowd. Conveniently however, this gave him a certain amount of cover so that he wouldn't be seen himself. It was useful to be short sometimes. He was surprised when Kaiba suddenly turned down a side alley, giving odd glances either way first. This made Yugi suspicious. What was the head of KaibaCorp up to exactly? Surely this couldn't turn out well.

Putting his back to the wall, Yugi carefully peeked around the corner in time to see Kaiba walking into a dark looking building. He looked forward again. This was wrong, he was sure it was. He certainly shouldn't be following like this. However curiosity prevailed and Yugi found himself walking up to the same building. It seemed dark, foreboding as if trying to warn Yugi away from entering but the burning curiosity wiped away his doubts. He walked up the steps and into the building.

What he saw inside made him wonder if he'd just walked into an alternate dimension. It was still dark but everywhere was covered with Christmas decorations, yes they were cheap and a bit worn but it instantly changed Yugi's mind on the place. He couldn't help but smile, especially when he heard children laughing. Before he could take another step a rather large woman appeared in the hall, completely blocking the way. Yugi's instinct to run was about to kick in until he looked up at the woman's face. There was a wide beaming smile that stretched her face wide and made her glowing cheeks seem even more rounded. Dressed in red she seemed to be the epitome of Mrs Claus: all smiles and happiness. She waddled her way towards Yugi.

"Hello there, dear. Oh do come in. We were just waiting for you. We were told you were coming. How lovely of you to join us, you should talk to the children perhaps. They do love visitors. Would you like a cup of tea? Or coffee perhaps? I can make squash if you prefer? It's so lovely to see he's made friends. Right this way." The bustling woman began to guide Yugi forward and the duellist didn't have a clue quite what happened. He was ushered into a larger room filled with tinsel and cheap lights and a small wonky tree with homemade decorations. The room was filled with screaming children as they ran around with paper party hats on and bright faces. A few were sitting quietly, looking expectant. Yugi still hadn't figured out quite what was going on.

"Um... excuse me... but where am I?" The lady looked shocked for a moment and then smiled.

"Oh my goodness me. He didn't tell you? That doesn't surprise me. You're in Second Chances Orphanage dear. And you've come at a wonderful time. Oh look, here he comes now!" The children seemed to head towards an opening door in a wave, screaming and jumping around excitedly. The few adults that were there to supervise dashed forward and motioned the children back before making them sit down around a chair that had been positioned in the room. Yugi wanted to ask what was going on, who was this 'he' she kept referring to and where had Kaiba gone, but a figure dressed in red and white appeared in the room, carrying a large bag and all the children screamed happily. So Santa was making a visit, not as rotund as he should have been and snowy white beard obviously fake, but the children didn't seem to care. Yugi smiled at the little scene until he looked at Santa as he sat there and piercing blue eyes stared back, holding his gaze, daring Yugi to make some sort of comment. Yugi froze, his smile faltering on his lips. Seto was Santa? Did the world just turn on its head? Yugi watched in stunned silence as each child sat on his knee, was presented with a gift and asked what they wanted for Christmas. The young duellist wasn't surprised when many of the children asked for a new family, or a new house but all accepted that Santa could only do so much so they also asked for a small gift that they would like. It broke Yugi's heart to hear them.

"Poor dears." He heard the lady next to him whisper. He had to agree, these poor children and there was so little that could be done. He sighed sadly but tried not to cry, especially when a small, sweet girl hugged Santa and thanked him. When all the gifts were given out, Santa waved goodbye and left the room, the children were ushered out to do other things. Yugi was left standing like a spare part, not quite knowing what to do. So many questions were running around his head, he just didn't understand what was going on. Finally, 'Mrs Claus' came back and found him.

"Oh there you are. Thought we had lost you then. Seto is good to them don't you think?" Yugi nodded even though he wasn't entirely sure why. After a moment's pause he knew he had to do something. Sticking his hands in his pockets he found his wallet.

"I'm sorry it's not much but... I hope you'll take it." He handed the lady the few bills he had in his wallet. The lady looked at him with astonishment,

"You didn't have to do that." Yugi blushed and smiled nervously,

"It's nothing. The children need it more than me."

"Thank you very much." The woman smiled then nearly suffocated him with a tight hug. Finally she bustled away leaving Yugi on his own once more. A deep voice made him jump,

"What are you doing here, Yugi?"

"I... uh-uh... you knew I followed you." He stammered out. Kaiba nodded,

"I make a point of knowing if I'm being tailed, so what are you doing here?"

"I was just curious." He replied sheepishly. "I could ask you the same question." He returned boldly, he wasn't scared of Kaiba after all, far from it, in fact-

"This is where I grew up." Kaiba said finally. Well, Yugi hadn't expected that. "Both Mokuba and I were left here. They treated us well. So now that I have the money to do so, I repay them by bringing the orphans gifts and playing Santa. It's a small price to pay." He took a step forward just barely out of Yugi's personal space. "And if you tell anyone, I will have to kill you." Yugi's eyes went wide,

"I won't tell." Even though he desperately wanted to tell Joey, Téa, and Tristan and let them know that Seto wasn't the cold hearted, egotistical git they believed he was, but that he had a warm and endearing side but he knew he couldn't.

"I don't believe you." Seto glared at him and Yugi couldn't blame him for that. He looked away for a moment, judging how his next move would be taken. This could lose him the game entirely if he wasn't careful and this had so much more riding on it than Duel Monsters.

"Alright Kaiba. In return for your secret, I'll tell you mine." Seto paused for a moment, wondering what his greatest rival was up to. Yugi looked straight upwards and smiled, how convenient. Kaiba nodded. For a moment Yugi did nothing and then all of a sudden, Seto realised Yugi had his arms around his neck and their noses were touching, all he could see were large violet eyes. "I always knew you weren't as cold as you tried to pretend you were. I always saw the good in you; I knew you were better than that. I always believed in your heart, even if you never believe in mine. My secret is... Seto..." Eyes closed and lips met, warm and slightly hesitant but neither pulled back.

Finally Yugi let go and stumbled back slightly.

"I... I, uh, I got to go." He muttered and without looking at Seto made his way to the door. "Merry Christmas, Seto." Before Kaiba could reply, he was gone. The head of KaibaCorp stood motionless for a moment before looking upwards.

"Mistletoe?" He looked back at the door. "Well, Yugi, it seems our meetings may well become even more interesting now." He gave a slight smile before heading out of the door as well.


End file.
